The Life of Melvana Noctis
by Miss Victorian
Summary: I had a life full of adventure... It all began on that faithful day leading me to meet some of the most amazing wizard and few of my best friends, join one of the world's strongest guild then-ah! I shouldn't tell you just yet. Let's get on with the story, I was sixteen at the time. I was just like every other girl my age. However there were things I didn't know.


A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first Fan Fiction story, hope you like it. Please point out

my mistakes.

Thank you for reading!

Chapter One - Prologue

**I had a life full of adventure... It all began on that faithful day leading me to meet **

**some of the most amazing****wizard and few of my best friends, join one of the world's **

**strongest guild then-ah! I shouldn't tell you just yet. Let's get on with the story, I was **

**sixteen at the time. I was just like every other girl my age. However there were things I**

**didn't know. I was born and raised in a small country named Bruma, a place of snow. **

**It was always winter there. The sun is rarely out, if ever. Everything was so colorless, **

**so dull. I couldn't stand it anymore so I bid farewell to my parents and started **

**traveling. It wasn't easy either. I never stayed at a place for too long then, one day **

**while I was traveling in Fiore...**

I close my eyes and listen to the birds sing as I ride in the carriage. It's a nice day. The

sun's out with only a few clouds in the sky. Everything is so peaceful.

'I have been having a good feeling lately, like something big is going to happen and it's

going to change my life... for the better that is.' **( I have no idea)**

The carriage slowly come to a stop. I open my eyes and smiled. I grab my bag and jump

off of the carriage. Then I walk to the front where an short, elderly man with a kind face

and a white beard waiting.

"I'm sorry Miss Melvana but this is as far as I can carry you." he give me an apologetic

look.

"Yes, it seems that we must part ways now." I give him a bright smile. "Thank you so

much for letting me ride with you, it saved me a lot of time."

There is no need to thank me, child." he smiled gently. "Now you probably should start

heading to town, you want to have a place to ride before it gets dark."

"Ah!" I just remembered that I still have thing to do before I settle down for the night.

"Yes! Well thank you, again!" I quickly bowed in gratitude then I turned and run down

the road to the town ahead of me.

"Be careful, child!" I heard the elder say before turning the carriage and headed for the

other road to the mountains.

'Inside the Fairy Tail Guild'

"I am soooo bored!" Lucy wailed.

"Oh?" the barmaid, Mirajane turn around and handed the blonde some yogurt. "Why,

this isn't like you, Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Well, I haven't gone on a job for almost 2 months! When I try to find a job, it was

always low-paid and tiring."

"How's that? Most of the jobs are simple like taking care of pets and babysitting kids."

"Well..." Lucy thought about the times that she when on these jobs...

_Whoooosh! A big gust of wind zoomed by._

_"Waaaaaaaaa! Someone stop that dog!" I am running with my with my hands around _

_the leash of a big, grey-furred, wolf like dog._

_"Naaatsu?! Grrrraay?! Erzzaaaa?!"_

_Just then the dog took a sudden leap towards the lake. 'Oh no! He's not gonna-!'_

_Splash!_

_The next thing I know is that I am in the lake with my clothes all wet._

_"Awww! This is my favorite shirt!"_

_I got out of the water and tried to dry myself._

_"Luuucccy!" I saw Natsu and the others running towards me. "Yosh!"_

_"Don't yosh me! Where were you guys?! I told you not to wander off!"_

_"Relax Lucy, we were only getting some food" Happy said while waving his hand up and _

_down._

_"Why you-! You could have at least waited after we walk the dog!"_

_"But we were all hungry, we couldn't wait!" Natsu wail._

_"More like you couldn't wait" Gray stated._

_"What was that, Droopy Eyes?"_

_"You heard me, Squinty Eyes!"_

_"Both of you stop it right now!" Erza give them each a bump on the head._

_'How could this happen?' I can't help but sigh at the site._

"Well this won't do" Mira said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "We'll have to get you

a job. You can't just sit around the guild all day." Mira went to the request board and

came back with a flier. I look at it, it says to help a small family of three move to

Acalypha Town, reward 30,500 Jewels.

"Acalypha Town, huh?" Speaking of which, it's been a while since I visited my father's

grave. "I'll take the job. Thanks, Mira!"

"Anytime!"

I finish my yogurt then went to find my team to tell them about the job. However the

only one here is Erza. "Hey Erza, where are the guys?"

"Huh? Oh, they were sent on a job by master Makarov."

"What?! Gray and Natsu on a job together?!"

"Why are you so shocked about this? It's not like they haven't been on a job together

before"

'How could she be so clam about this!'

"But we usually go with them! This time it's just the two of them! They would kill each

other!"

"Lucy" Suddenly a dark aura surrounded Erza "Master knows what he is doing. You

shouldn't worry about Gray and Natsu, they can take care of themselves."

"Y-Yes, Erza!" Oh no! I don't want to get on her bad side.

"Why were you looking for them?"

"I want to ask them if they want to go on a job" I showed her the flier.

"Hmm, 30,500 Jewels... That isn't too bad, compared to the other jobs. I'll go with you"

"What?!"

"I really have nothing else to do. Plus I also need some money." she blushed

'So Erza too, huh. Everyone seems to be going bank robbed because of the lack of jobs'

"We'll head out tomorrow"

"Oh?! Um, yes. Have a good evening, Erza!" With that I head home, packing for my trip.


End file.
